Additional Team
by ghostwalker13
Summary: Redmond and Blutarch aren't getting any aces in this war. And the Administrator isn't getting the money she expected. So what happens when a freak-cloning experiment is performed. On the RED Team? They certainly have different opinions on this.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Additional Team**

If on this very day, you were to wonder-

'Who actually controls the government?'

You'd end up with a bullet in your head, right in-between the eyes.

It was this very question, that had people thinking- and they would form conspiracies. Lots of them.

' _Aliens are controlling the higher powers, so that we will be converted into aliens!_ '

' _We're all gonna die in a fireball because those fancy-suits want money!_ '

' _What Am I Doing Here?_ '

These were the daily claims of the tin-foil-hat-theorists. Of course, none of them were true: yet they _made sense_.

In the eyes of the Administrator, this was normal. The old witch normally sent the young- agile and deadly, Ms. Pauling to clean up whatever mess happened.

' _We don't want TF Industries!_ '

Ms. Pauling sent them packing; 6 ft. under.

This is TF Industries.

The company controlling _the_ _ **World**_ , on puppet-strings.

If you didn't know- or didn't read the briefing:

We're adding another Nine Mercenaries to the mix. Nine additional, on a side.

What do you mean you don't know what this means?

Right- get out. Now!

Oh, and the rest of you good listeners: Don't take notice of any loud bang-bang sounds.

Anyways, back to business.

We hope that the additional mercs will improve the state of this war, also to make it interesting.

Well, conference over.

Everyone out.

"Attention. REDs, you'll be receiving Nine new Recruits in Three Days. In return for Less Advantages. If any problems arise, speak to me, the Administrator, or Redmond Mann. This is Pauling, Out."

"New recruits! Good. They will be kissing my new _Training Regime!_ "

"Heh, ain't nah _Recruit_ gonna beat me in running, fo' sure!"

"Heavy would like some new friends..."

" _Interesting_..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Additional Team**

Chapter 1

The truck halted abruptly, signaling arrival. The inhabitants inside, were none-the less happy to stretch their legs.

"Argh- finally! It's about time I got outta 'der!"

"Oui."

"Aye- give us a hand wil' yah?"

"Mmph mmmph!"

"That trip was like a combine runnin' over stacked up cows!"

"What in the 'F' Engie?"

"Heh."

The people one-by-one got out and started conversing. Sretching, sleeping, the likes.

Exactly like the REDs would do.

But the RED Team were currently in their base... so who were these ' _Strangers_ '?

A loud hissing sound was heard, and all heads turned towards a nearby wall. Of which opened up revealing a very secretive doorway.

"Ah. There you are. Now, just follow me- and everything will be in order. I suppose you are RED_02? Mhmm... mhm and done.", the purple-dressed lady said.

Everyone present recognized her.

This was Ms. Pauling.

She stowed away her clipboard, and gestured for them to follow.

And that they did, the RED Base was a maze- many areas were sealed off by giant hale bales, somehow splattered with crimson-splodges...

Ms. Pauling took a sharp left, upstairs then to a wide _loading bay door_.

Of which- she knocked on, in consecutive patterns, which opened up!

She continued, then turning _left_ (AGAIN), to face a locked door. Requiring a keycode, she took out her purse and used it to cover the top view of the keypad.

 _1111_

' _Why they don't ever change their access codes... I wonder._ '

"Unofficially, welcome to RED Base, Teufort."

"Why is 'der so many corridors?"

"It's for... security reasons."

' _Long corridors_ , _heh- they should see TF Industries_...', the lavender-dressed worker thought.

The keypad beeped and the door unlocked, allowing access.

Inside, contrary to the previous 'homey' color scheme of RED on Red, it was _stark white_ , ceiling- sides and floor.

She continued on, not stopping or hesitating for a moment, the _visitors_ followed- quickening their pace to match their guide's.

They reached another door, having to take several turns for the group reach a it. With a white placard placed in a white holder, saying _Recreation Room_.

"Alright- prepare to meet your partners, RED_02."

She opened the door- and was met by several guns pointed in her face. All primed and ready to shoot.

"Oh- Hey how yah doin' Miss Pauling?"

"I'm fine scout. Even better if I didn't have so many weapons pointed my way."

All mercenaries present grumbled and holstered their weapons: turns out, staring at a door can get you trigger-happy.

"Apologies for the slight mishap. Base Security is to be of concern at the moment. Our reports dictate that BLU have been tinkering with our defenses...", Spy said.

"And have disabled all measures in keeping the Intelligence safe. Again."

This information didn't surprise the _desk-clerk_ , BLU always appeared to use different tactics every week. And they seemed to work. Again and again.

For example, setting up teleporters in blind spots- not visible to cameras or to the naked eye.

"Well, luckily for you guys- I have several 'packages'. And by _packages_ , I mean some extra support. Introducing, RED_02!", Ms. Pauling said while flinging the door open.

The audience, everyone- gaped at their respective _counterparts_.

Everything was going smooth. So far.


	3. Chapter 2

**Additional Team**

Chapter 2

"Gah- b-b-b-but they're GIRLS !", exclaimed Scout.

"An' you gotta problem wid' dat?", shouted the other scout.

"You wanna go- chucklenuts?"

"Come at me! "

It took both 'teams'' Heavy Weapons Guy/Girl to restrain the young-bostonians.

"Ms. Pauling. May I ask, of how you acquired exact replicas of the originals, example: us, but... them?", inquired Spy.

"It's... hard to explain. Short answer, re ran a small cloning experiment. And look at what we got... we got the rough breeds-", she pointed over to the scouts- still in the grips of the Heavies: whom were chatting and eating sandviches.

"- the smart ones-", she pointed over to the two Engineers sitting by each other- comparing Sentry Gun REDPrints (Trademarked Blueprint-ing paper).

"- and we've also got the silent- polite but deadly assassins- who I'll assume- already have something going on.", she wavered.

The two Spies looked towards each other, then back at her, took out cigarettes and lit them- then puffed smoke into Ms. Pauling's face.

When she recovered: they were no-where to be found.

' _Typical Spies..._ '

"Ahem- if I could have your attention please?"

Her response was a couple dry coughs and a lot more chatting, attempted murder- the likes.

She took out a megaphone and a bull-horn.

You can guess what happened next.

Everyone's heads were ringing...

"If you boys would like to introduce Teufort base to our new members and recruits, that'd be appreciated. All battles have been halted for 2 days: so that means 2 days-rest. Have fun, I'll be going now."

"... So wut now?", Demoman asked, promptly falling asleep.

"Now, gentlemen- we perform a tour for these new recruits...", Spy suggested- appearing from thin air.

"Yeah- that seems abou' right!", agreed Sniper.

"It is decided, if ze recruits may follow Scout, Heavy and Medic- while the rest of us prepare a meal: zat would be splendid."

The respective mercs shuffled to the door, with the 'girls ' following.

(Classic Scout, no discrimination )

"Oh. And one more thing, if you see or hear anything- report it to us **immediately**. BLU Activity may not be the only thing that goes ' _bump_ ' throughout the night...

Pyro, Sniper, with me. The rest- do your thing."

"Yes Sir!", Soldier saluted (- even though he was not part of any recognized military unit…)

* * *

To say, that having a bad day was- well: bad. Is a generalized term.

In Scout's vision- having girls on the team, wouldn't benefit himself or the team.

' _But the other scout does look a little pretty- GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_ ', he mentally snapped.

' _Just to recap, give the bozos a little tour, 'den forget them. Easier said than done..._ ', he debated- all in the mind of course.

While Scout was reflecting on the new information, Heavy and Medic were leading the group to the medical lab.

"So- vhen ze patient voke up, his skeleton was missing, and ze doctor was never heard from again! Hahahahahaaahaa... zat vwas how I lost my medical license."

"Very interesting story Herr Doctor, *giggles*", the 'F-Medic' complemented.

"Ah- zank you. But zat vwas in ze glory days, oh how I miss zose times... You know, zat vwas before I was here healing these dummkopfs- but at least it has itz 'benefits '..."

Scout came out of his thoughts when he heard "benefits". In that, he started shivering. A lot, to the point where it was visible and it could be heard.

"Aha… take for example, Herr Scout here: let's say that I gave him a check-up… heeheh, hahahahaa, HEHAHAAAAHAA"

Medic, at that point, was collapsed on the floor laughing his face off, while Heavy stood by him watching with worried eyes.

"H-h-he-he stabbed a frikin' KNIFE in my HEART ! And he made me WATCH the whole fukin' thing! AND THEN- HE TOOK SPY'S HEAD OUTTA SOME FRIDGE AND SHOVED IT INTA' MY STOMACH!", Scout was also collapsed on the floor, in the fetal-position, clutching his legs with one arm and sucking his thumb on the other.

The ladies standing there… were shocked to say the least.

Even the Other Medic, was eyeing the Doctor, shifting their gaze between him and Scout.

"… That must'a really frikin' hurt.", the Girl Scout said.

"Must have hurt? HE FUCKIN' STABBED MY HEART WHEN IT WAS STILL IN MY BODY! That… m-monster has been doin' this ever since I was here. It's only cus' I have baseball and the Red Sox to occupy my time that I ain't in my room crying my lungs out- literately!"

"Ahahaha- I AM ZE UBERMENCH! AHAHAHAHAAAHAHAA"

Heavy had to knock them out to stop them from breaking down completely.

"All of you follow me. We go to Medic Lab now.", he beckoned.

They soon arrived at the location in respect, and saw a gargantuan machine suspended from the ceiling.

Heavy noticed their looks, and answered for them, "This is Medigun. Giant version. Mini-Medigun heals team in battle. Is very quick procedure."

Their looks of disbelief was evident. So in demonstration, he chucked the two bodies he had hanging over his shoulder onto the examination table, and maneuvered the Giant Medigun into place: above them. He then flicked a switch on the side.

A… red beam thing was ejected continuously from the nozzle of the gun, and the beam held red crosses – seeing as it was a Medical Lab and such – the beam seemed to revive Scout and Medic, magically.

"Woooaah… … … *passes out*"

"Ah, danke mein friend. I needed an experiment soon enough… hehe"

"Medic do not cut open Scout, we need him to capture intelligence."

"Alright, okay, I won't cut open zhe Scout. Just yet…"

Heavy and Medic seemed to go off into their own conversation, leaving the ladies to themselves – still in the Medical Lab.  
That was, until Demoman stumbled into the room, drunken obviously.

"Agh… ye a sniggle wiggle.. *snores then wakes up* Ak! Oh, hello, Engineer told meh to tell yah that it's time for dinner… *snores*"

He received some weirded-out stares, to which he replied, "Ah noe, I'm drunk, what's yur excuse? *snores*"

They decided to lead themselves back up to where they were greeted. The Recreation Room.

But upon reaching the doorway, the Spy held out a hand and exclaimed, "Wait. I hear some commotion. Let me go in and scout."

"Yeah?"

"Not you, you imbecile! _Me_ !", she disappeared and entered the room.

If only she knew, that it was Pyro's turn to cook today. And it was in quite an unhappy mood…


End file.
